Anime Detective Kyoko
by Kyokosakuras
Summary: *Time Stranger Kyoko fanfic* Kyoko has been Time Stranger, but now she's a Detective and go to other worlds (animes) to get the element jewels from falling into the wrong hands or the 30th century will cease to exist!! Major crossover w/ other animes!


Disclaimer: Time Stranger Kyoko doesn't belong to me but it does to Arina Tanemura... The wonderful Mangaka who has created Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne, and I-O-N, and Full Moon Wo Sagashite! My favorite Mangaka! Keep on going! You are just the best when it comes to Manga! 

Time Stranger Kyoko Fanfic by Dora Ng/Kyoko Fujimiya... a.k.a. Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Authoress' Notes:

Hihi! This is the other fanfic that I have been mentioning about! It is a new idea, that I came up with and just trying something new^^. I have been working on this idea for quite some time, and decided to use Kyoko-chan as the base! Not to mention the fact that my nickname is now Kyoko... and I luv it! Oh yea... this is going to be one heck of a crossover story... if you haven't noticed the Anime Detective in the title... The Animes that I will be using are right now confidential... who knows? They might also be manga too... who knows... even I'm not too sure yet...^^; so see ya laterz! 

Remember:

My comments

*Things happening (noise)* also for phone conversations... ^^

=Character's thoughts=

If my English is bad, sorry, it's not my top subject since I'm Chinese... ^.^

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Time Stranger Kyoko Fanfic by Kyokosakuras/pandabear234

Anime Detective Kyoko

Chapter 1: Private Eye-Case of the Other Worlds

=It's been a while since I managed to wake up Ui... yea... she's my non-blood related sister, she is now ruling the kingdom that I shoulda been ruling, but I didn't want to... All of the other strangers have returned to daily lives while I'm just living a normal life here in my hometown of Tokyo, Japan and not to mention the fact that it's the 30th century.... I'm now a Detective... I'll explain...=

"Kyoko!!!"

Kyoko blinks as she suddenly falls down from her chair; she whines in pain, "Itai..." 

She turns around and sees a guy with dark hair staring at her with his arms at his waist, "What now Sakataki?"

Sakataki shakes his head, "Kyoko, how many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't leans on your chair and with you feet on your desk!?!"

Kyoko sticks her tongue out at him, "Oh Shut up..."

Sakataki sighs and smacks himself on the face sarcastically, "Why do I have to deal with you still? I had to do this when you were the princess, and now I still have to do it..."

Kyoko stands up and wipes the dust of her skirt, "Mou..."

Hizuki says with his face behind a newspaper, "Sakataki, you really should be easier on her..."

Sakataki glares at his older brother, "Aniki! She is a 17 year old teenager, and look at her!"

Hizuki chuckles as he puts down his newspaper, "Sakataki... you act like father..."

Sakataki narrows his eyes at him, "Shut up Aniki!"

Hizuki smiles and gets up, "It's okay..." He goes over to Sakataki and pats him on the head; "You are so cute when you're mad..."

Sakataki's anime-style vein pops out of his forehead on the right side, "Aniki!!!" He transforms into his Crystal Stranger Form, and uses the rod to beat the heck out of Hizuki...

Kyoko just stands there staring at them and sighs, =they are always like this... and always end up with Hizuki unconscious on the ground... they're brothers, but like me and Ui; they aren't blood related although they are what's left of the Dragon Clan... Sakataki and Hizuki have always been with me since I was about 5? I'm not sure, but they have been my bodyguards for a very long time... and to tell you the truth... I have special feelings for Sakataki especially... I just haven't told him, since that time I froze time and kissed him... I really wish that I could... but I'm afraid of rejection...= 

I'm taking most this from the manga... and I'm quite upset with the fact that the series was so short!!! It's so hard to develop the character's personalities especially for the other strangers like Fuuma and Yami! Argh... I'm still not done with Kyoko yet... so I'm making it up as I go...

Kyoko stares at Sakataki, Sakataki takes in little breaths after he stops when noticing that Hizuki was about to die... He blinks and looks up at Kyoko, "Hm?"

Kyoko glances away with her face flushed pink, "Nothing..." She points down, "He's dead?"

Sakataki just blinks confused, then takes his rod and pokes Hizuki, "Yo Aniki... you still there?"

Kyoko blinks as she pokes his head, "Hizuki? You okay?"

Hizuki suddenly opens his eyes and hugs Kyoko, "MORNING MY BEAUTIFUL BRIDE!!!" 

Kyoko blinks in amazement, "AH! Sakataki! Wake him up! Whack him!"

Sakataki whacks him with his rod again, "Aniki!"

Hizuki blinks and lets go of Kyoko, "Ah Kyoko...Gomen"

Kyoko look at him strangely O.o, "you're awake right?"

Hizuki nods and gets up from the floor, "Yea... after so many years of beating from Sakataki..."

Sakataki's crystal rod disappears as his outfit changes back into the school uniform suit, "That's because you're always doing outrageous things Aniki..." He looks at Kyoko, "Kyoko, you ready for school?"

Kyoko nods but pouts, "Yea... but I wanna go see if there's a mission..."

Hizuki shoos her towards the door, "I'll do it... just go to school, and we'll start your next mission with the animes after your classes..."

Kyoko sighs and starts for the door, "Sakataki... let's get going."

Sakataki nods and grabs his suitcase-liked book bag, "K..."

~Path to school...

Kyoko walks as she glances at the spring cherry blossoms blooming, =Spring...=

Sakataki continues by her side, but instead of the sight of the sakuras, he is watching Kyoko, "The Sakuras are pretty aren't they?"

Kyoko looks at him and nods, "Yea, I agree..."

Sakataki smiles as they continue their walk towards their destination, "It's really nice this time of the year."

Kyoko glances back the pink blossoms, "It doesn't stay forever though."

Sakataki smirks at her, "Because of time and you are the only one that can control it."

Kyoko nods as she holds the charm on her necklace tightly, "you got that right."

~Office...

*Ring Ring...

Hizuki glances at the phone and then picks it up after the second ring, "Moshi moshi..."

*Hey Hizuki...

Hizuki blinks when he realizes that it was someone familiar, "Ui-chan!!!"

*Yea, it's me...

Hizuki leans backward in his chair and puts his shoes and feet onto the desk, "So what do you need Ui-chan?"

*Well, you sound like you're really happy... how's Kyoko's detective business going?

Hizuki chuckles as he smiles, "Of course I am, and business has been slightly slow but we doing fine since there have been an number of cases...and she's really good at this stuff..."

*I see... okay, this might be interesting but I have a case for my dear sister...

Hizuki blinks and suddenly sits upright in this chair, "A case?"

Ui nods on the other end, *Yep... you think that you guys will accept it?"

Hizuki says with serious eyes, "Why do you bother asking such a pointless question? You know Kyoko is determined to take on any case because she's capable of doing it..."

*I know, this has nothing to do with the fact that I don't have any trust in her, but I just think that this case is so important that I don't that other detectives can really handle it since it deals with the other anime worlds... and much with the past..."

Hizuki asks with questioning eyes, "Other anime worlds?"

*Tell Kyoko to be careful with her strangers... their powers are dwindling...

Hizuki suddenly stops, "Our powers?"

~School...

Kyoko yawns as she adjusts her spot on the tree, she leans on the trunk where it's the most strongest, =something just doesn't feel right... no matter how many times I look at these cherry blossoms, it's not going to change...=

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko looks down and sees a familiar smiling face, "Karen!"

Karen smiles at her and asks, "Can I join you?"

Kyoko smiles back and nods her head, "Come on up."

Karen slowly climbs up carefully selecting the correct branches; she reaches Kyoko and sits on the sturdy one next to her, "So how are you Hime-sama?"

Kyoko blinks at her and sighs, "Karen, I don't have a right to be called that anymore..."

Karen cuddles a piece of sakura and looks at her, "Why not? You were the princess at one time. It doesn't change now..."

Kyoko glances at the sakuras again, "But that was when Ui wasn't awake and I had to take the throne in her place... not only that, I'm not even blood-related to the king, she is the true heir to the throne..."

Karen shrugs and shakes her head with the sweet smile that she always wore for everyone, "It doesn't matter, and it's what you think you are. I'm still going to call you Hime no matter what... and I remember the time you hid your identity from us your classmates..."

Kyoko blinks at the memories and nods, "my identity was important and I had to hide it." 

Karen blows the blossom out of her hand with her light breath and thousands more follow along with it, "Kyoko-sama, your identity was special, and I believe that you had a right to hide... but everyone was so suspicious of why the princess was always in the shadows."

Kyoko closes her eyes and places her hands behind her head and leans on the trunk, "Yea... now I'm just nothing because Ui woke up, and I'm no royalty..."

Karen takes a seed out of her pocket and holds it out in front of Kyoko's face, "Watch..."

Kyoko glances at her strangely, noticing that Karen was serious; she stares at the greenish brown seed in the middle of Karen's palm. Karen smiles and closes her eyes, "Sprout...young seed" the seed suddenly opens up into a white rose. 

She hands it to Kyoko; who blinks and takes it, "I don't get it..."

Karen smiles as she holds Kyoko's hand with the flower inside her hands, "Kyoko, this flower represents you, believe in yourself and keep going... You aren't nothing, but sometime more special, there was a reason that you were princess and you wouldn't have met Sakataki, Hizuki, me, or the other strangers without finding out that you had to wake up Ui... the other strangers really don't care about the fact that you aren't hime anymore, but we still believe that you are in our eyes... so just accept that..."

Kyoko nods as she smiles a smile that she hasn't put on for some time and hugs Karen, "Thanks, you're really a best friend..."

Karen hugs her back, "No problem Hime-sama..."

Kyoko blinks when the sky suddenly starts turning dark, they let each other go and Kyoko smiles, "Looks like Yami got out of bed on the wrong side of the bed again..."

Karen smiles nodding, "Yami always brings darkness with her, but that's the funny part about her..."

*Ding Dong Ding Dong...

Kyoko glances back at the school, "Looks like we're gonna be late, come on, let's get down from this tree." 

Karen nods, so the two females start to climb down together guiding each other, however; Karen slips and falls down as Kyoko cries, "Karen!"

Suddenly Karen's fall was broken when she notices that she was floating off the ground, "Huh?" Kyoko blinks and jumps down beside her, "You alright?"

Karen nods smiling, "Yep..."

"Are you both alright?"

They turn and smile at the familiar voice and face. Karen blushes as Kyoko nods, "Thanks Fuuma, she not hurt..."

Fuuma smiles and closes his eyes again and whispers words, "Kaze...lift them up"

Kyoko and Karen start to float up again, but when they reached about a half a foot off the ground; they fall back down abruptly...

Fuuma opens his eyes and rushes over to them, "I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN TO MY POWERS!"

Karen rubs her hip area in pain, "Itai..."

Kyoko whines in pain as she rubs her head, "Fuuma... that was mean..."

Fuuma helps her up, "Kyoko-sama, I'm sorry!" 

Kyoko stands up and then helps Karen up, "It's okay Fuuma..."

Fuuma whines apologetically, "My powers just suddenly disappeared from me!"

Kyoko makes sure Karen gained her balance, but after Fuuma's last line, she gasp and asks him, "What did you just say?"

Fuuma blinks and repeats his last line, "My powers just suddenly disappeared from me!"

Kyoko scratches her head, "Your powers disappearing... Hm..."

*Ding Dong Ding Dong...

Kyoko looks at her watch, "Oh Crap!!! WE'RE LATE!!! TALK LATER!!!"

The three of them start running towards the main building where their classes were...

~Afterschool...

"Kyoko!"

Kyoko turns as she notices a pair of familiar eyes, "Sakataki!"

Sakataki shakes his head as he takes the seat next to her, "Why were you late before?"

Kyoko sighs and leans backward in his seat, "I was having a little chat with Karen and Fuuma, and something strange is going on..."

Sakataki blinks and asks, "Strange? What do you mean?"

Kyoko shakes her head slowly, "I don't know but Fuuma mentioned something about losing his powers lately."

Sakataki gasps and asks her quickly, "Our powers going?"

Kyoko nods, "I really don't know..." She gets up from her seat, "Let's get back to the office..."

Sakataki nods willingly and follows her, "Yea."

~Office...

"Kyoko-sama!"

Kyoko blinks when she sees Sakataki being hugged by Hizuki, "Huh?"

Sakataki on the other hand had anime-style veins popping out from just about every part of his head, "Ni-san..."

Hizuki blinks when he notices that Kyoko was at the doorway, couple of seconds later... they both watch Hizuki on the floor with dizzy eyes and a enormous bump on his head... 

Kyoko sighs and takes her seat at the big desk, "Hizuki... you're fine, come on get up..."

Hizuki slowly get up and mumbles, "Sakataki... you've gotten strong lately..."

Sakataki, still with a anime-style vein on the right side of his forehead, "Ni-san, you haven't changed..."

Kyoko giggles and then looks at Hizuki with serious eyes, "Hizuki... time to get serious... did you get any new cases?"

Hizuki nods and gets up behind her, he opens the drawer at his desk and slaps a manila folder in front of her, "This is it."

Kyoko nods and opens the folder and her eyes widen, "Hizuki, who assigned us?"

Hizuki sits at his desk, "Ui..."

Kyoko gasps and looks through the papers, "Case of the Other Anime Worlds?"

Hizuki nods with a pair of serious eyes, "This case is so private, that Ui has trusted you with it... and with your powers of controlling time, you are the only one that seems to be able to finish this case... however, you are to become a Anime Detective..."

Sakataki, on Kyoko's right side hovers behind her, "Kyoko-sama, are you going to accept this case from Ui?"

Kyoko smirks and crosses her arms, "Anime Detective? Ui, since the mission of trying to wake you up, and all of the other cases as private eyes, I'm not backing out from this one."

Sakataki and Hizuki smile at her as Sakataki says, "We're behind her all the way..."

Kyoko nods and glances at Hizuki, "Well, you must have spent most of you time researching, what's the main objective?"

Hizuki turns to the last page of the document, "Someone is stealing the powers from our world, and the other anime dimensions are suffering the loss of the powers too... we are the only ones that can travel. The powers are in the form of clear, colored, jewels shaped like spheres..."

Sakataki nods absorbing the info, "Ni-san, how many are there that have been stolen?"

Hizuki turns to another page, "3, the culprits are only capable of stealing powers of the four elements... Kaze, Hono, Tsuchi, and Mizu. Mizu is so far the only one that's still free..."

*Knock knock

The three glances at the door, Kyoko looks back at Sakataki and Hizuki, "are you two expecting anyone?"

The males shake their head, Kyoko answers, "Come in."

The door opens slowly to reveal a female in heels and a beige trench coat. Her hat hid her face, so her identity was still unknown. She closes the door behind her and slides the hat off, "Hey Nee-san..."

Kyoko blinks surprised, "Ui!"

Ui walks towards her and sits in the chair in front of chair, "I see that you are absorbing the case now..."

Kyoko nods, "There's only one thing that hasn't been answered yet..."

Ui crosses her arms, "That is?"

Kyoko leans back and smirks, "I want to know the goals of the culprits..."

Ui smiles and nods with her blond hair swinging, "You're right... I forgot... they want to take over the dimensions and cause chaos everywhere..."

Kyoko sighs and asks sarcastically, "Chaos?"

Ui twirls a couple of strands of hair, "Our 30th century world would cease to exist, and all of the enemies will take over the worlds and darkness will finally have its wish... you want that?"

Kyoko suddenly slides off her seat, "Gak!"

Sakataki slaps himself on the forehead, Hizuki sighs, Ui blinks and stands up worried, "Nee-san? Are you okay?"

Kyoko climbs back up, "That's what I get for leaning on the chair again... Anyways, of course I don't want darkness to get what it wants!"

Ui smiles and sits back down, "You accepting this mission or well case?"

Kyoko stands up with courage and holds the charm on her necklace tightly, "As the Time Stranger, I will now also take the name of being Anime Detective!"

^^Authoress' Note^^

Heyz! How was that hm? ^^; This new idea has been up in my head floating around, and the plot was so hard to come up with!!! Okay...here's the deal, I want reviews and maybe I'll update before my trip to Japan! My trip to Japan is in about 2 weeks... and then I'll be there for about 6 weeks, which means no updates until after August 5th!!! Get those reviews in! Plz? 


End file.
